


Warm

by khazadspoon



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, PWP, it's too hot so they have slow sex, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khazadspoon/pseuds/khazadspoon
Summary: The heat was unbearable in the house. The bells were ringing far off in the distance as the Christians were called to church, and Thomas had lapsed in his practice of that particular art. James had never really been bothered by church or any of the like - believed, but he prefered to keep that belief to himself. Thomas wondered if it was the superstition of sailors and pirates, or if it was something else.But really it was far too hot to think about anything.Instead of thinking, he prefered to act.





	Warm

The heat was  _ unbearable  _ in the house. The bells were ringing far off in the distance as the Christians were called to church, and Thomas had lapsed in his practice of that particular art. James had never really been bothered by church or any of the like - believed, but he prefered to keep that belief to himself. Thomas wondered if it was the superstition of sailors and pirates, or if it was something else. 

But really it was  _ far too hot _ to think about anything. 

Instead of thinking, he prefered to  _ act _ . James had thrown himself on the bed with an overly dramatic groan, his clothes thrown haphazardly over a chair where Thomas’ were stranded. He wriggled back towards Thomas and pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses to his shoulder and chest. 

“Is there something you want, love?” Thomas asked, fully aware of what his lover, his  _ husband  _ if he had any say in it, wanted. 

James just hummed and nipped lightly at the skin just above his nipple. Thomas reached down, carded his fingers through the slowly growing hair, and rolled them both to their sides. He lifted one of James’ thighs slightly to press his hand between. It slipped slightly in the thin layer of sweat covering James’ skin but Thomas didn’t mind. The way James rolled his hips back proved  _ he  _ didn’t mind, either. 

“It’s too  _ hot _ ,” James muttered. He reached lazily to the bedside table and the stoppered bottle of oil they kept there. “Take my mind of it, won’t you my darling?” 

Thomas laughed heartily, taking the bottle and letting go of James’ tempting body to coat his fingers. The first push of his finger into James made the man moan, made  _ Thomas  _ moan. The frequency of their lovemaking (the most recent bout had been only that morning, a frantic thing that had made James’s voice break) made the act easier. He pressed two fingers in, stretched James as much as the man could take with a third, and edged his little finger in beside. James gasped, pushed back, shivered in his arms. 

“Now, _ ”  _ James moaned, hiking his own leg up to make room for Thomas behind him. 

As always, pushing into James was like being caught in a storm. The urgency to move was almost too much, but the heat and the languid feel of the afternoon stopped him. He slid in slowly, watched the just-as-slow smile creep onto James’ lip from over his shoulder. It was beautiful. 

He started to thrust in long motions, pulling out until his cock almost slipped free, then pushed in until his hips met James’ backside. James hummed with each thrust and reached back with one arm to grip loosely onto his hair. “Fuck me,” James breathed, arching his neck to kiss Thomas’ cheek. 

Thomas bent his own head to kiss the man, to taste his mouth as he fucked him in the lazy motions the day inspired. With each thrust, James shivered and arched his back, and Thomas reached round to slowly stroke his lover’s (again,  _ husband _ , he thought with a glance at the ring on his finger) cock, base to tip, rubbing the clear fluid that gathered at the head. James pushed into his hand with a gasp of laughter. 

“ _ Yes _ ,” he murmured. 

Sweat gathered between them, making the slide of their bodies even easier. Thomas changed the angle by canting his hips further up and manoeuvred one arm to reach under James’ chest and pinch at his nipple. 

_ “Fuck  _ but that’s good,” James huffed out, the laughter caught in his throat and inevitably caught in Thomas’ too.

“Tell me,” Thomas whispered, “tell me it’s good. Tell me what you want.”

James rolled his hips and groaned deep in his chest. “Keep going, just like that. I want to feel you for the rest of the day. 

Thomas grinned and pressed his face into James’ shoulder. He doubled his efforts with force if not speed. The joy of how  _ easy  _ it was to do this with James made him smile wider, drove his love of this man higher until all he could do was kiss at the skin under his mouth and whisper the man’s name. 

They moved together until James’ breath began to hitch. Thomas tugged his cock faster, pushed his hips forward and rolled them. James’ orgasm hit him slowly, rolling like waves that Thomas could  _ feel  _ from inside him. 

“Fuck,  _ fuck _ , keep going. Don’t stop, Thomas, keep fucking me, come in me-” James gasped a curse as he shivered, cock oversensitive in Thomas’ grip. 

As always, Thomas was helpless to obey. He fucked into James as fast as the heat and his own lethargy would allow until his own orgasm rushed through him. And, as always, he whispered his lover’s name in pseudo-prayer as he spilled inside James. 

They lay together, sticky and messy and  _ uncomfortably warm _ until Thomas could hardly stand it. 

“Alright,” he said in a huff, nipping at James’ neck and feeling the shiver it sent through him, “we’re washing and going to sit under the peach tree.”

James groaned, rolling his hips back again. “Are you sure?”

_ “James _ .”

The man laughed, though it was more of a giggle, and slowly separated their bodies with a sigh. 

“Fine, but I want to lay on your lap.”

Thomas thought that went without saying. 


End file.
